


The Dream: Qllui

by LeavesofAutumn11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesofAutumn11/pseuds/LeavesofAutumn11
Summary: On the rocky edge of a mountain, bitten by the winds of Alaskan winters, cozy in my blankets’ embrace, or serenaded by the unique voices of the jungle. I am not sure where I am as I drift in and out of various landscapes.Images, places, smells, and feelings come and go while I watch. I don’t try to make sense of it because I know that here there is no need for that, here one can just be, logic is not necessary, neither is sense or reason. Here.





	1. Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this, thanks. This is my first time posting anything I have written online, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism. 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

On the rocky edge of a mountain, bitten by the winds of Alaskan winters, cozy in my blankets’ embrace, or serenaded by the unique voices of the jungle. I am not sure where I am as I drift in and out of various landscapes.

Rainbow bubbles, gentle raindrops, the warm and familiar earthy smell of the ground after the rain, dark, glittering eyes, and a lost tooth.

Images, places, smells, and feelings come and go while I watch. I don’t try to make sense of it because I know that here there is no need for that, here one can just be, logic is not necessary, neither is sense or reason. _Here._

 _Here_ I found peace.

 _Here_ , I can float along waves of feelings and memories. No rules, expectations, obligations, or societal customs. Only experiences. This is where I wish to be, and although I am unsure of how I got here. I know that few ever make it, and those that do cherish it and never forget.

It is a world, yet not a place nor a thing. Its foundation and construction are made only of wisps of breaths and malleable intangible substances that have no name. _How, who, and why?_ These questions are of no importance to me, they hold no weight or value. Merely words that flow like leaves on a tree.

Toes wiggle on the grainy sand, unfocused blurred objects, patches of pale blue, light red, and neon purple. Giggles, serious faces, the smell of coffee.

I sigh and let myself be pulled under.

* * *

Her hand is extended to me, eyes stern and a bit mocking. A crease by her eyebrow and the slight purse of lips let me know she is worried more than anything, and I feel a tinge of guilt. 

Her mouth moves then opens, but the sounds are garbled and wobbly, undecipherable. A soft hum that fills and surrounds me. I close my eyes and notice the exhaustion of my limbs—heavy and awkward limbs, which cause me to struggle as I try to get up. 

Wide-eyed, she stops speaking and watches. Her fear and worry are clearly visible now, and for a moment, she seems paralyzed, frozen like a hologram paused. Then a second later, all motions resume, a flurry of loud, worried intonations, firm tightly gripped hands, and arms waved. But, it is the look on her face that causes me to finally stop and listen to her. 

“-hell, do you think you are doing?! Not only did you give me a fright, now you think you can just get up and move around like everything is fine....you know how dangerou-” 

Blazing eyes that seem to be burning from the inside glare at me, holding a promise of wrath unleashed. I watch mesmerized by the light show within her eyes, glowing embers of live fire. Orange, reds, and black silhouettes dance in those lakes of those feline eyes. The black vertical slit of her eyes heighten by the flaming almost sanguine color of her iris. 

“You are not even listening to me.” the dismal and slightly annoyed tone in her voice brings me back to the present. 

Surveying my surroundings, I realized I had been forced to lie down again. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through my hair while her other hand took my blood pressure. Glancing at me, she shakes her head before pressing her lips together. I watch silently as her eyes turn a murky shade of grey, almost matching the pure black of her pupils. 

I know what this means, worried I prop myself up, wincing slightly at the pain that is coursing through my body. Despite the facade, she is trying to maintain, her lip wobbles, and soon her face crumples, and a sob erupts from her throat. I wrap my arms around her, pressing soft kisses to her temple.


	2. Revelation

Gold shimmery tears roll down her cheek, leaving a sparkly sizzling trail in their wake. 

She had tried to contain the churning anguish she had felt when he still hadn’t woken up 10 minutes after the standard time expected for the _qllur_ to awake. Glancing at the clock, she did her best to dismiss her fears and waited. Yet, when half an hour had passed, and there was still no response from his seemingly lifeless body, she had felt an overwhelming sense of despair as she sat on the floor. 

The room was in disarray from her pacing and nervous fidgeting. The overpowering silence of the room highlighted the fact that he wasn’t even breathing. It was driving her crazy! 

She had been too scared to move him or do more than continuously check on him, she knew _qllui_ was a complicated process even for her kind, _why did she think her human would have been able to do it? Oh, that’s right...because he was an insufferable yrer who wouldn’t leave her alone until she agreed!_

Gripping onto rising frustration and anger, she managed to block out the crippling fear that was gnawing at her for the past 45 minutes. When she heard the faintest sound of a wheeze, she immediately ran to the bed. Although her human was barely breathing, this was enough for her.

An immense urge to cry washed over her which then caused her to scowl thinking about the worry this _yrer_ had caused her to feel. Effectively preventing her from shedding the tears. 

Even now, when he was not listening to her, as he tried to stand up despite the evident strain that _qllui_ had placed on him, she felt an uncontrollable sense of dread and fear, thinking he could fall into a coma, like the many rumors she had heard had claimed. Yet, despite all this, she felt a shimmer of happiness at the fact that he was alive. 

She had managed to avoid the waterworks until this point, as she glanced at his handsome face and strangely endearing eyes she was faced with the realization that she would not be able to handle it if she were not able to see that mischievous smirk, those compassionate eyes, and his annoyingly beautiful face again. Just having him lying down quieter than she had ever seen him for the longest 45 minutes of her life, she knew she could not-would not survive if her human fell into a comatose state.


End file.
